<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat and Mouse Christmas by MrsMoosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086389">A Cat and Mouse Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie'>MrsMoosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anthony is Crowley, Biting, Cat and Mouse Omens, Ezra is Aziraphale, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Tenderness, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is invited to Anthony’s apartment for Christmas, and for gift exchanging. One gift turned into three, and each more meaningful than the last.</p>
<p>Written for the Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat and Mouse Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My NSFW writing for the Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine! </p>
<p>I’m glad I was able to post this pub locally after a few certain chapters of canon Cat &amp; Mouse, as there were a few spoilers... But ah ha! Now you can have some very spicy interaction between my boys, to make up for the angst they’ve endured. Enjoy. 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soho was beautifully lit with strings of angelic lights and sounds as Christmas Eve reared its head once again. All of London was a buzz with the last minute shoppers, the sounds of singing in the air, the frantic parents looking for that hot toy of the year. The smell of pine and ginger wafted through the air, and not a single snowflake was in sight. It was all wonderful and beautiful for humanity, but was never a big to-do for Anthony Crowley. There was too much commercialism with the day with the stress on humans to please other humans. He was rather busy with miracles and blessings, and Angelic Arts Coffee and Food Exploratorium did remarkably well. What with all the gift cards and boxes of assorted pastries for holiday parties, Anthony was able to give his vendors a wonderful holiday bonus. The biggest bonus was set aside for young Newt, his favorite- and only- employee. He would return home with a top shelf bottle of champagne and a bottle of wine. There was cake, his actual Christmas bonus check, and a wide variety of other treats. This year Newt had to call a taxi, what with all of the treats he’d been bombarded with. He wouldn’t have the hands to be able to ride his poor bicycle home. Anthony happily fronted the cabfare, sending the young man on his way. He found giving to be incredibly easy. Receiving was horrifyingly, mortifyingly difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony shuffled Newt out and home before returning inside to the quiet of his shop. He locked the front door before leaning back against it with a sigh. He’d remain closed tomorrow, Christmas Day, as was tradition. This year was to be special though. He would spend the entirety of both Christmas Eve, and Day, with Ezra. Ezra, the handsome butcher, Grand Duke of Hell, Demon cat that had stolen his heart away over six thousand years ago. Anthony’s lips curved into a coy smile, cheeks warming a soft pink at the thought. His golden eyes dropped down to the floor as a hand ran thoughtfully up his arm. It was a new tradition that he wanted to start, and he didn’t think he’d ever want it to end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d procured Ezra a simple gift. Then he’d procured a more personal second one. Then, when he’d began to wrap the first two, he thought of a third, extremely intimate one that he felt required to give to Ezra. It was a very tiring process, but every second was worth it. Other gifts he’d given out were small blessings and miracles through the days leading up to the holiday- entirely too many to count. Thankfully, upstairs didn’t keep an eye on his blessings and miracles during this time of year. Heaven was celebrating many different holidays in the month of December, and Archangels had no time to inspect paperwork or records. They simply expected Anthony to use his time and powers wisely. Anthony knew exactly how he was going to be using his time, at least for tonight and tomorrow and the thought made his toes curl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get yourself together, Anthony.” He sighed, mentally apologizing to someone somewhere for the not so pure thoughts he’d been having all day. He finally stood himself up off the door and gave a snap, cleaning the sitting area and covering the tables and chairs in their usual tarps. He paused to look at the wall where a wintery scene had been painted the week before. Anthony wrapped his arms around his stomach and thought for a moment. He’d be sure to paint something beautiful on the wall tomorrow as he always did, and water the plants that hung around the mural as well. He had to get ready for tonight. He wanted it to be special, and he was planning on being busy. They were going to be busy all night if he had it his way...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngk…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mouse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony squeaked and jumped at the sound of that deep voice. His head snapped up to the doorway behind the counter and there Ezra stood. He was dashing in a long navy coat that covered his body down to his knees. His hands were stuffed into the pockets, body leaning into the doorway. Anthony felt his heart skip a beat, and fall into his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Ezra! I’m sorry I didn’t know you were there… I wasn’t expecting you, but maybe I should have been expecting you though because… I see you’re here and I think it’s… Time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did say seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, I certainly… Certainly did…” Anthony swallowed and scurried to the register, keeping his hands busy with shutting down the till. Counting would keep his mind busy too, never mind these filthy thoughts that had been puttering through his mind. Count the paper. Count the coins. Set aside tips for Newt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you do all that tomorrow?” Ezra was suddenly very close, and it caused Anthony to stiffen in surprise. He glanced sideways, noticing a sly smile crossing Ezra’s face that worked to soothe him. Oh but his voice was like honey, smooth and rich. His cologne smelt of bergamot, lavender, cedar… All Anthony could do was close his eyes to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It um… I’ll only be a moment, then we can retire downstairs. I can meet you, if you like?” Anthony’s eyes reopened, getting lost in Ezra’s piercing blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I’ll wait.” Ezra turned, leaning into the counter. His hands were still in his pockets, most likely playing with his cigarettes. Anthony wished he would go wait. He prayed Ezra couldn’t sense lust, or talk again, or get closer… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony focused as hard as he could on counting, writing down numbers in his ledger, tongue sticking out between his lips as he thought. This was the worst part of the day, doing the math and settling the money. He’d been around when math was created. He didn’t like it then, and he didn’t like it now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There a problem?” Ezra purred, leaning in closer. Anthony shook his head and closed the ledger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve finished.” He lifted his head out of the book and offered a small smile. Anthony untied his apron. It was placed down before he turned, leaning back into the countertop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go then?” Ezra raised a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony nodded and took in a deep breath, which was a bad idea since all he could smell was Ezra’s cologne. He let the breath out shakily, eyes closing, a hum leaving his throat. Oh that scent was doing things to him he couldn’t describe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your cologne is um...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… It’s new, my barber suggested it.” Ezra chuckled, “I take it you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” Anthony’s eyes opened and he noticed that Ezra was standing in front of him. His cheeks turned red and he leaned back into the counter, looking down to realize Ezra’s hands were placed on either side of him. That whimper finally escaped and he couldn’t dare to look up and meet Ezra’s eyes. His heart fell into his stomach as he swallowed nervously, head ducking down. His hands didn’t know where to go, so they grabbed the bottom of his vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra leaned in, pausing to whisper, “My mouse… Is this alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony nodded, tilting his head up, “Very… Very alright.” He shyly brushed their lips together before pulling away. Golden eyes watched Ezra innocently for his reaction, and was pleased when he moved their lips to reconnect. They shared soft, gentle kisses. Ezra touched Anthony’s waist, slipping behind his back to pull him close. Anthony hummed and touched Ezra’s chest, long fingers holding onto the coat’s lapels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Mouse.” Ezra said quietly, brushing their noses together. Anthony smiled brightly, leaning up to kiss his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Ezra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have um… I have some things for you out back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Anthony’s eyes brightened, “I um… I do too. For you. Downstairs…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Ezra stepped to the side and held his bent arm up, offering it to Anthony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, very much so.” Anthony took the arm, “You’re such a gentleman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra let out a chuckle and started leading. They continued to stroll leisurely through the small kitchen, finally to the door that led into the basement and Anthony’s apartment. Ezra picked up a bag from beside the doorway as Anthony started down the stairs, leading the way. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Anthony gave a snap to secure the shop for the evening. His hand quickly followed with a graceful wave, causing the lights in his home to come to life. There were three boxes set on the table in front of the couch for Ezra, wrapped in paper that boasted cats in all sorts of festive Christmas wear. There were Santa hats, reindeer antlers, and some in bowties. Anthony thought it was both adorable, and incredibly amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink?” Anthony asked, “I have some nibbles in the refrigerator if you like too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you like, Mouse.” Ezra set his bag on the table, a clunk echoing through the room. He took his coat off, laying it over the back of the couch. As he stood and waited for his host, he eyeballed the cat wrapping paper and smirked, amused. Anthony added ice into the glasses after pouring in the scotch. He brought the two glasses to the couch where Ezra stood and offered one out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Happy Christmas toast.” Anthony offered, holding his own glass up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas toast.” Ezra agreed with a nod, clinking his glass against Anthony’s. After sipping they sat, and Ezra impatiently jumped right in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have- well there’s a few things I have for you…” He said, nodding toward the bag, “If you’d like to open them now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do as well… These three boxes here are for you. I just couldn’t decide and I just kept going. Once I got started everything sort of snowballed downhill and it wasn’t… hard to figure out a gift I just-” Anthony stopped his rambling and flushed softly, “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever be sorry.” Ezra leaned forward and touched Anthony’s cheek assuringly, “Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Anthony smiled happily, leaning into the touch, “I think I’d like you to go first.” He put his glass down and picked up the largest box, holding it out to Ezra. Golden eyes lit up, full of excitement to give. Ezra placed his glass down as well. He touched Anthony’s hands, pulling him in and kissing him softly over the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mouse.” He winked. Anthony leaned back, happy and red in the face. Ezra was pleased with that reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to unwrap the gift, casting the paper to the floor. He was met with a glossy white box, his hand brushing over the lid. It was removed, revealing a dark blue blanket. It was soft, the material looked as if it could have been mink, and very well could have been for the texture. It was plush, nothing thin or cheap by any means. Perfect for laying underneath with a certain someone, or when in a more cat like form, laying on top of and napping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Anthony.” Ezra lifted it out of the box and his hands began roaming over it, touching every inch of the soft material. He looked beyond the blanket to Anthony and smiled, bringing it up to his face, rubbing it against his bearded cheek. Blue eyes fluttered closed, his chest rumbling in a purr, “This is...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might like to lay on it in the window… You know, in the sun.” Anthony felt his heart swell inside his chest at the sight of Ezra so blatantly appreciating it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, I’m bringing this with me everytime I come over.” Ezra chuckled, holding it in his lap, “Thank you, Mouse… It’s wonderful.” He leaned forward, kissing Anthony lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Here I um… You can just open them all if you like!” Anthony found himself flustered. He took the next box, holding it out quickly. Ezra chuckled and took it, touching Anthony’s hands and pulling him in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no.” Ezra set the gift back on the table and reached to his own bag of gifts, “Seems we both have three, so we can take turns. That means you’re next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Anthony could argue, a rectangular package was held out before him. Despite his uncomfort in receiving gifts, Anthony could never argue with Ezra. His hands lifted to take the box, and before he could pull away Ezra pulled him in close, kissing him lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m planning on kissing you every time.” Ezra got out before Anthony could ask, “And… I’m going to give you things, Anthony. Not just on holidays either, and it’s not just my feline nature. It’s because I want to, and I like to.” He lifted a hand off of the box and laced his fingers into Anthony’s hair in a tender touch, “Because I love you, and you deserve nice things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony leaned into the hand and closed his eyes, lips curving into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said softly, “I’ll do my best not to argue with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Ezra winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony opened his eyes and sat back. Carefully unwrapping the gift, he added the paper to Ezra’s pile. There was a white rectangular box on his lap, similar to the one he’d given Ezra. His hands trembled in the realization that he’d never actually received a gift before. That would explain why he didn’t like to receive them. The lid lifted, and a gasp left his lips in shock. Anthony wiped a tear away from his eye, reaching in and lifting up the contents. It was an apron. Actually, he found there were two aprons. One was plain and black. The other was a soft pink, the bottom half frilly with two frilly pockets. What was so special though, was they had the winged logo printed on them for Angelic Arts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra how… Ezra this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N- No I don’t… You don’t… I don’t have anything with my logo… This is the first…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Ezra repeated himself, and he really did know. Anthony owned the shop, lived and breathed Angelic Arts but he’d never branded and taken it that extra step. He was too nervous, too scared to promote himself to the world as some sort of success when his entire existence had been failures. Ezra easily looked through that nonsense. He knew that Anthony only needed a chance, perhaps a bit of demonic intervention to balance out the heavenly powers that were keeping him down. Anthony sniffed, holding the pink apron to his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Thank you.” He whispered, voice trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The black one is for the kid. Figured you should match.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Darling this is too much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Mouse.” Ezra chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him gently. Anthony whimpered, expecting to deepen the connection. The kiss was shorter than anticipated, and he let out a whine when Ezra moved back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no…” Ezra tutted, “Let’s keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You’re next.” Anthony nodded, wiping his eyes again. He took in a deep breath, calming himself after receiving his first gift- and such a wonderful one at that. He took the second box from the table and handed it to Ezra, welcoming the kiss that came as their hands touched again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mouse.” Ezra leaned back. Same as he had before, he unwrapped the paper, adding it to the pile. The tall, thin box that was exposed was heavy, and had a hinged lid at the top. When Ezra opened it, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He reached in and pulled out a very, very old bottle of sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in Japan um… The middle of the twelfth century. They were just starting to figure out how to brew sake. This bottle was from one of the first batches that they’d successfully concocted and… I thought you’d appreciate it. Pairs nicely with raw fish and all. I’ve used a few miracles to keep it drinkable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stroked a hand down the bottle, “Funny how we think so alike.” He set the bottle aside and reached into the bag beside him, holding out an unwrapped bottle, “Seems we were on the same page with bottles of liquor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony looked at the bottle of scotch presented to him and let out a gasp. His eyes widened and he shakily reached out to take it, “Oh… Oh Ezra…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in Scotland, almost a century ago and picked it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling do… Do you know what this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm… That’s why it’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands now, and not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmah…” Anthony was speechless, “Ezra I can’t… I don’t think I can accept this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Ezra plucked up his bottle of sake and inspected it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a Mmah… Macallan… 1926.” Anthony swallowed hard, his hands trembling, “Ezra this… This is… There were only </span>
  <em>
    <span>forty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these made. How did you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I was in the area.” Ezra shrugged. Anthony stood and walked around the table, holding the bottle as if a delicate newborn child, “Mouse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This needs to be in my vault </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sorry, It’ll only be a minute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony crossed the room to the wall where a small square number pad was stationed. It was a decoy, of course. The vault would never open without an actual miracle. He waved his hand over the numbers, causing a large, black door to appear in the wall. Anthony gave a snap, which opened the large vault. There were a fair number of bottles that were kept safely inside, some ancient and some emotionally valuable. This would be, by far, the most valuable in his collection not only for price, but because of who it came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony placed the bottle gently into the vault and reset the wall back to normal. The door was closed and a snap rearmed everything. He walked back, standing before Ezra, hands holding the bottom of his vest nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Ezra… I um… I can’t seem to trust myself with a bottle of scotch worth a million pounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A million pounds.” Ezra deadpanned. He wasn’t aware he’d been hoarding away such an expensive item for nearly a century. Now, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad Anthony had it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... Give or take. See, it sold at auction but it depends on the label and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra reached a hand up to Anthony’s and tugged, pulling his thin body down and pressing a kiss to his soft lips to stop his rambling. Anthony happily kissed back, a knee resting beside Ezra’s hip to give himself support. Thin hands touched strong shoulders, moaning softly into Ezra’s mouth as their kiss deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… I still have one last gift for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Closer.” Ezra’s hand grasped Anthony's hips and pulled his thin body down so he was straddling his lap. Anthony let out a gasp as their waists came into contact, feeling how Ezra was just as hard as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… B- But darling I have one more gift...” Anthony breathed, squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we do it later?” Ezra whispered against his lips, “I’ve been waiting and wanting you to myself all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Just one more and… Ah…” Anthony moaned as Ezra’s hand slipped into his long waves, pulling on his hair sharply. Hips rocked forward, mouth roaming over the pale skin of Anthony’s neck. “Ezraaa… Darling, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One final gift. But then…” Ezra leaned up into his ear, “Then we’re moving to our room, and you’re not going to leave that bed.” His rough tongue licked against the shell of his ear, causing Anthony to gasp. He tilted his head to the side and nodded obediently. Ezra held a hand behind his back and leaned forward, tilting Anthony backward so he could reach into his bag. The Angel giggled and grabbed on tightly as he was dipped, he lurched forward as they sat back up, finding himself nose to nose with Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon pressed their lips together once again, “My last one for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between their bodies was another box. It wasn’t wrapped, but was a beautiful dark blue velvet that was certainly made for jewelry. Anthony ran his fingers over the lid thoughtfully, swallowing hard as Ezra opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…” Anthony’s hands came to cover his mouth and his eyes were full of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a golden necklace. The chain was delicate and thin, a charm hanging from it of the sun. The brightest star in the sky that connected the two together for all eternity stared up at him. Anthony choked out a sob, tears falling down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed by far too many emotions all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… Darling it’s… This is… Oh it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Anthony wiped his face, sniffling. He looked up to bright blue eyes, unsure if he should be smiling or sobbing. He decided both should be alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra gently plucked up the necklace, unhooking the tiny clasp, “This gold has quite a story, Mouse. It started off as a collar in Egypt, when I was a cat of course. I wasn’t too fond of collars, weighed me down when I was lurking, made me stand out. It was one of the few things I carried with me everywhere I went though. Had it fashioned into a laurel crown in Ancient Greece, and then… Well I just kept changing it with the times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have liked to see you wearing it as a crown.” Anthony pulled his hair up off of his neck to allow Ezra’s arms to slip around him, “I’m sure you looked stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have liked to have seen you at all, Mouse.” Ezra leaned back and ran his hand down over Anthony’s shoulder, touching where the sun charm lay against his chest. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the gold touching Anthony’s pale skin, dark red hair falling down over his shoulders again. He could feel Anthony’s heart racing, his chest heaving and breath picking up pace under his hand. Ezra couldn’t help but kiss him, deeply and with every ounce of adoration he held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ezra… it’s… This is perfect.” Anthony’s hand gently touched over Ezra’s, their hands clasping together, “Can… Can I give you my third gift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Ezra’s nod, Anthony leaned back and picked up the final gift. He held a small square box between them, hands trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… It’s not...” Anthony’s cheeks turned a dark red, “I just… I thought you…” He stopped talking, hands simply holding the box up to Ezra. Their hands touched once more and Ezra kissed Anthony softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything from you is wonderful.” Ezra confirmed. He unwrapped the box, the paper joining the others on the floor beside the couch. Slowly, he opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a golden ring that really needed no description. A crest that boasted a lion, a crown gracing the top. The band was molded into wings, feathers wrapped around the wearer’s finger. The pinky, to be precise. It was familiar, older than Earth and everything on it. Ezra felt his throat close up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An… Anthony…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It…” Tears sprang into golden eyes and thin arms crossed. Anthony tried to find a comfortable and comforting way to hold himself, “Ezra…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… This was my ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kept it. You held onto it all… All these… Six </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand</span>
  </em>
  <span> years.” Ezra’s hand shakily lifted and touched the piece that lay in the middle of a cloud white pillow, “More than that… Before I fell. I haven’t… Anthony…” Ezra hated that his eyes were stinging with tears. He hated how emotional this was. How damn perfect this gift was. He loved how absolutely perfect Anthony was though, and wouldn’t trade him for anything in the universe. There was no gift, no gold that could get between them. Anthony’s thin fingers gently picked the ring up from the pillow and clasped it between both of his hands, holding it tightly to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always had it, and you, with me, Ezra. I never knew who it belonged to, or what it meant but I kept it with me because I felt like some day I’d meet the owner to return it. I started to wear it around my neck for a long time, and it comforted me when times were really hard. It felt like a dear friend. When… When we finally remembered years ago I knew… I remembered you falling and it slipped from your finger, into my hand. I knew then I had to give it to you but… This finally seemed like the perfect moment.” Anthony held the ring out, eyes wet and watching Ezra expectantly. Ezra looked down at Anthony’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it on me.” Ezra asked. His voice was quiet, hardly a whisper and he held his hand out palm down. Anthony fumbled with the band, finally getting it upright and secured between his fingers. He took Ezra’s hand and shakily slid the ring onto his pinky finger, amazed at how perfectly it fit after all these years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra haphazardly tossed the box from his lap. A hand slipped underneath Anthony and he stood, holding him up tightly. Anthony squeaked and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to show you just how alright it feels.” Ezra growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t make it far. Ezra pushed Anthony against the closest wall and kissed him roughly. Anthony moaned, his grip around Ezra’s neck pulling him even closer. A strong hand grabbed Anthony’s hair and pulled to tip his head back, mouth latching onto delicate skin. Anthony squirmed and his short nails dug into strong shoulders, heels digging into his rear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm… I want to fuck you right into this wall. Maybe I should put you down first. Would you like me on my knees, showing you just how much I appreciate you?” Ezra thrust his waist forward, drawing a loud moan from his lover, “Oh you like that idea? You’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good </span>
  </em>
  <span>today, my Mouse. Maybe I’ll let you decide how you want me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fffah…” Anthony gasped out. He grunted as Ezra continued to rut against him, shoving him harder against the wall. He had tears of joy in his eyes as he gripped Ezra, thighs squeezing tightly around his hips, “This- Aah- Lik</span>
  <em>
    <span>e this, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm… Suppose you can let me worship your cock later then, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony’s head dropped back as Ezra pulled his hair tighter, mouth sucking a mark into his neck, right above his new necklace, “Ah- Yes! Ezra, please!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra growled and began to work magic. He gave a snap to rid them both of all clothing. Their bodies now naked to the room, the sudden kiss of air drew gasps from each. Ezra’s hand gave a wave, then a certain measured flicks of his wrist. With it, he had stretched Anthony’s entrance out comfortably, as well as lubricated them both rather generously. The sensation pulled added moans from their throats. It was all very rushed, but the unspoken lust between the pair had been growing quickly the entire evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Ezra please, darling, ah- I want you so badly, I need you inside me I just- I cah- I can’t wait for you!” Anthony babbled. He touched their foreheads together, panting. Ezra shoved their mouths together, reaching down between them to grab at his cock and position himself outside of Anthony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready…?” Ezra breathed. Anthony nodded, a whimper leaving him as he leaned back into the wall. Ezra rocked his hips forward, slowly pushing his cock forward. The tightness enveloped him, Anthony’s body wrapping around him inside and out. Ezra groaned, pushing in until he was fully seated. His mouth latched onto Anthony’s shoulder and he cried out softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haa- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anthony…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony moaned loudly as Ezra wasted no time, hips thrusting immediately. His hands grabbed Anthony’s thighs and hiked them effortlessly up over his elbows. Ezra was hungry- no, starving for more. This new angle, Anthony’s sounds of pleasure, his begging cries as Ezra filled him over and over. Faster, harder, that spot again… His face remained buried into Anthony’s neck. His beard scratched over the gentle skin, breathing hard to catch up with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony… Tell me… If I’m too much, I can’t… Help myself.” Ezra started to thrust faster, rocking into Anthony. A strong hand slammed into the wall in front of him as he snapped his hips. Ezra’s other hand grabbed onto Anthony’s waist hard enough to bruise as he fucked into him harder. Anthony cried out and started thrusting down against Ezra’s cock, trying to meet him. His head tilted into Ezra, mouth agape and gasping for breath. Fingers grasped into black hair, pulling him back so their mouths could meet feverishly. Anthony’s other hand slipped between them, grasping and jerking at his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah… Stop… holding back… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Anthony gasped out. Ezra’s eyes widened at the request. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was holding back… But for Anthony, who was touch deprived for six thousand years, he really did love to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra swore as he pulled out and dropped Anthony down. His moves were too quick for the Angel to register. Anthony was suddenly turned around, his front shoved up against the wall roughly. Ezra’s mouth was against his ear, his own body pressed flush against his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this… So I can fuck you through the wall…” Ezra took his cock in hand, pulling back so he could arrange Anthony to bend forward. A hand grabbed into his hair, pushing his face into the cool wall. With some navigation, Ezra quickly thrust back in. Anthony grabbed for the wall and cried out, pushing his hips back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Fah- Yes!” Anthony shouted as Ezra began to move. He set up a quick pace, a brutal thrusting of his hips that certainly would have broken their bed. His hand in Anthony’s hair pulled him upright. His other arm wrapped around his stomach, fisting his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This… You like when I fuck you like this… Hard… Rough… Mark you up… I want the world to know you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezraaa!” Anthony sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra growled and pulled his hair harder, causing Anthony’s back to arch. The Angel’s hands scrambled to brace himself, one grasping Ezra’s hip, the other his arm that was tugging at his cock. Ezra thrusted impossibly harder, making sure Anthony would feel what he needed, and would feel it for some time if that’s what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me… Come over my fist, on my cock, Anthony… Fuck… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scream </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.” Ezra growled and tilted Anthony’s head to the side, sinking his teeth into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haa- Nah- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anthony did scream, body shaking as he came hard in front of him. Ezra grasped him tightly, holding his thin, limp body though the spasms. His hips thrust as Anthony tightened around him and he mewled against pale skin, giving in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shouted, spilling into Anthony and panting against his neck. His hips rocked, gradually coming to a stop. His forehead rested against Anthony’s back, lips gently kissing over the many bite marks on his neck. Anthony whimpered, his legs weak as he relied on Ezra to hold him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra… My darling…” Anthony said quietly, tears of pleasure and joy welling in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erza pressed a breathless kiss to his shoulder, tipping his hips to pull his softening cock out. He kept his grip on Anthony so he wouldn’t collapse down. He stepped to his lover’s side and a strong arm slipped under Anthony’s knees to lift him, holding him tightly against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you, Mouse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony smiled, love drunk and completely spent. He nuzzled into Ezra’s chest, a hand touching over the golden scars that ran down his torso. Ezra brought Anthony to their bed and very gently laid him down, pressing their lips together lovingly. Anthony took in a sharp breath as his body rested down and grabbed onto Ezra’s shoulders with a hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Ezra’s brow furrowed with deep concern. He stroked a hand over Anthony’s cheek, keeping their eyes locked together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony adjusted his hips on the bed with a whimper, shifting his eyes away shyly, “I’m just… Just feels a little sore from um... everything. Maybe if… Can you miracle…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” Ezra touched their foreheads together, thumb stroking over his golden freckled cheek, “Was it… Was I too much? Anthony if I hurt you, you need to tell me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Ezra no I would tell you, I swear. Darling you… It was perfect. You always give me exactly what I like.” He turned a dark red and cupped Ezra's face. They kissed softly before Anthony nuzzled into the side of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra quickly sat up, a hand stroking down Anthony’s thigh. He concentrated on soothing Anthony between his legs, miracling away the pain and mess as he touched. Blue eyes met gold and relief washed over Ezra’s face. Anthony sighed happily and melted into the pillows, his dark red waves spreading around his head. The feeling of Ezra touching him so gently and soothing him nearly made him glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Anthony reached up to touch his cheek. Ezra finished healing Anthony first before he leaned up over the thin body, just hovering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, my little Mouse… Feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, as always.” Anthony’s arms wrapped around Ezra’s neck and pulled him down, lips meeting, hands stroking through black hair. Ezra hummed and rolled them over, pulling Anthony along to lay on top of him instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest…” Ezra murmured into deep red waves, a hand stroking through those beautiful tresses. “I’m staying the night, remember. I wasn’t planning on sleeping too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony flushed and buried his face into Ezra’s chest shyly, pressing their bodies closer. “You… You liked your gifts that much?” He whispered. Thin fingers absentmindedly played with his new necklace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely loved them.” Ezra’s hand dropped to touch Anthony’s, holding it around his necklace. Anthony glanced down, heart warming at the sight of their hands touching. Ezra’s golden ring was shining, back on his hand where it belonged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Anthony closed his eyes, smiling happily. It was at that moment he decided that Christmas Eve was always going to be a big to-do. It wouldn’t be commercial or stressful, or hard work or difficult. It would always be with Ezra. Curled on the couch, cuddled in bed, as long as they were with one another. All he needed was Ezra’s strong arms wrapped around him, taking care of him. It was the perfect gift, the most wonderful feeling that he’d ever had and never wanted to miss out on again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>